


Am I Going Crazy?

by MAngel05



Series: Am I Going Crazy? [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, F/M, Funny, Gen, Genderbender Challenge, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAngel05/pseuds/MAngel05
Summary: Things are occurring to the gang. People are appearing to look different and everybody is beginning to think they are going crazy, but are they? Or. Is somebody doing this to them?





	1. Miroku and Sango

**Chapter 1** : Miroku and Sango

* * *

 

Miroku nuzzled against the top of his wife's head. Never did he think he'd ever be this happy. He had twin daughter, a curse from the Kami's he was certain and a wonderful son who looked exactly like himself. He just hoped the kid didn't have his lecherous ways. He sighed. He couldn't help it. To him all women were beautiful. Their curves that could cause him to loose his attention and those legs. He groaned as he grabbed at his wife in his sleep.

He suddenly heard a manly groan next to him. Eyes opening he looked down to find that his wife had suddenly turned into a large manly man.

"Gah!" He cried out as he pushed himself away from his once beautiful wife turn man.

"Miroku?" the male Sango spoke groggily. Sitting up Sango didn't feel any different than normally.

"W-who are you?" Miroku asked for he knew this just couldn't be his beautiful wife.

"Miroku..." Sango spoke in a whisper.

Miroku grabbed his staff. "Where's Sango? What'd you do to my wife?"

Sango blinked with confusion. "Miroku, I am Sango." She said as she stood up slowly. "Miroku, you just woke from a dream. Whatever you're seeing isn't real."

"Then how do I know you're real?" He asked for it was a legitimate question. If what he was seeing wasn't real then how was he to know this Sango that was talking to him was real?

Standing Sango approached him and then kissed his lips. Miroku froze and was about to freak out when suddenly his wife's scent fell over him and he closed his eyes. When the kiss ended and he opened his eyes once again his beautiful sexy obviously female wife was standing before him In nothing but her sleeping yukata. Blinking he sighed and fell against the floor. His staff making a clang as it too fell from his hands. "Sango." He said tiredly.

Laying her head against his chest. Sango spoke into the darkness. "Who did you think I was?"

"I don't know." He mumbled against her hair. "But you weren't you anymore." The two fell back to sleep though thoughts of what just happened lingered even until the morning sunrise.


	2. Inuyasha and Koga Pt. 1

**Chapter 2** :  _Inuyasha and Koga Pt. 1_

* * *

 

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku as he spoke. "...then when I opened my eyes again Sango was a woman again." He finished as he looked over at his hanyou friend.

"Are you sure you weren't just seeing things?" The hanyou asked as he looked incredulously at the monk. _Sango turning into a man. Yeah right._ He thought sleepily as he lounged against the god tree.

Angrily Miroku turned towards the hanyou and hit him over the head. "I know my wife!" He yelled. "And I know what I saw!" Standing he angrily stomped off leaving a slightly confused and hurt hanyou behind.

Rubbing the bump on his head, Inuyasha stood up and yelled after the monk. "Ya didn't have ta hit me ya idiot!" Suddenly Inuyasha sniffed the air and groaned. _Just great. Wolf boy's back._ Snarling he picked up the Tenssaiga and took off for where the scent was. _At least Kagome's visiting her family._ He thought warmly. Rushing through the forest he found the wolf standing in the field overlooking Edo. "What do you want wolf breath." He grouched. Turning around Inuyasha was expecting Koga, but that's not who he saw; instead he saw a beautiful female wolf with huge breasts looking at him annoyingly. Her body had curves that he'd never seen on Kagome. Long legs covered by patches of fur. Her long black hair tied back. On her hip a dagger that looked exactly like Koga's. In fact she looked like Koga; only female. She's actually not bad looking. He thought sizing her up.

"Muttface what are you looking at?" came the feminine voice from the female Koga look-a-like.

And just like that, he no longer was interested. _What's with all of Koga's pack calling me that any ways. It's annoying as hell._ "Not. A. Thing." He stated. "Now what do you want?"

"Where's my woman?" Demanded the female.

"Eh?" Inuyasha's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. _Woman? She likes women?_ An image of two girls kissing appeared in his mind and suddenly he felt a bit hot and definitely needed to go somewhere else.

"Well?" came the demanding voice.

"I don't know what yet talkin' about bitch." He growled. "Now go away." with that he went to leave.

"You don't know where Kagome is!" came the screech that sent Inuyasha almost tripping over his own feet.

"K-Kagome?" He questioned. An image of his sweet, loving, kind woman kissing this female wolf appeared in his mind. "Gah!" He yelled. _That's_ _why she doesn't want to do anything with me lately? S-She's now into-_ His eyes turned towards the female wolf who was looking a tad confused from his outburst.

"Hey muttface," she began, "are you okay?"

Inuyasha could feel all his blood freeze for a second before rushing to his brain. A headache was the first to appear before a slight nosebleed occurred. "I'm going to go lay down." He was feeling slightly dizzy. He turned to the forest and walked away.

{}

Koga watched as Inuyasha walked away slightly swaying from side to side. "Bah!" He yelled. "The idiot got drunk." He rolled his eyes slightly and sighed. _Kagome wouldn't forgive me if something happened to the idiot._ He thought and with a groan he began to track Inuyasha down in order to keep him from making an ass of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: hahahahahaha.....I couldn't help myself! I had to pair these two together.


	3. Jaken and Sesshomaru

**Chapter 3** :  _Jaken and Sesshomaru_

* * *

 

Jaken kept his eyes upon the back of his lord and master; Lord Sesshomaru. Today was unusual. His Lord was restless, having not slept for over a week. His anger was constantly being tested and his alpha aura was constantly constricting the lesser youkai who worked for him at the Western Palace. Believing it had something to so with having been cooped up in the Palace for the last few months, they had traveled to the shiro that overlooked the western shores of Japan; however this seemed to make his lord antsy for some reason. Now a week later they were traveling to the half breeds village where young Rin was staying, but this left Jaken nervous. He hated this village for the sole reason that it had Inuyasha living there. The hanyou made it his mission to drive Jaken crazy and when he thought the damn creature wasn't around Inuyasha would appear out of nowhere and beat him for no apparent reason.

Sighing the Imp continued walking behind his lord when suddenly Sesshomaru stopped. "Mi'lord?" He questioned.

Sesshomaru looked down the meadow hill as he spotted the tiny human village. He could scent Inuyasha nearby, but the hanyou's aura was unusually sad. This confused him. Since the young and of unknown origin Miko Kagome had returned he had noticed the hanyou seemed happier; so as to why he was saddened peeked his curiousity; however he wasn't curious enough to actively seek the hanyou sibling out. He then picked up the scent of a wolf and frowned knowing of Rin's fear of any wolf clan. He hastened his steps to the village to ensure Rin's safety. It was then he heard Jaken cry out.

"Mi'lord!" Jaken's voice echoed in the meadow. The imps eyes were wide as he looked where his lord had been and in his place was now Inuyasha's wench Kagome who was starring at him with the same annoyed look that his lord gave him.

"Jaken, do not yell." Kagome spoke to him.

"I not afraid of you, you wench!" Jaken yelled out. _Where had Lord Sesshomaru gone? Why has he left me?_

Kagome turned fully towards the imp. "Who are you calling a wench?" Eyes narrowed angrily at him.

"Y-You!" He yelled out as he held out the staff of two heads preparing to use the weapon on the girl.

Suddenly a large rock was hurled at the imp hitting him squarely between the eyes and knocking him unconscious. Before him stood not Kagome as he had feared, but Sesshomaru who was looking both irritated and annoyed at his servant. Jaken called him a wench. Him! His mokomoko twisted with his annoyance as it picked up another rock, this one was smaller than the first and shucked it at the imp. As Jaken sat up and rubbed his head he saw his lord standing there and the wench was gone.

"Mi'lord!" He cried out with joy. "You saved me from that wicked wench!"

"Explain." Sesshomaru demanded from the imp.

"I was following you when you vanished." Jaken explained. "But then Inuyasha's wench appeared and I yelled at her. She threw something at me and then...er...I fell unconscious mi'lord." He looked down in shame as the last part of the tale left his lips.

Sesshomaru frowned. None of that had happened and yet his vassal believed this had happened. In fact there was no scent of a lie or deception. This meant something may have happened but what exactly eluded the Western Lord. "Hnn...." He turned and continued towards the village, this time at a faster speed, which left the imp trying madly to keep up with his lord lest that wench reappear and hurt him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: hehehe.... Okay so I have a couple for Sesshomaru and Kagome; but that's in a couple chapters. So I wanna know who you want seen paired off in the next chapter. ^_^


	4. Kagome and Shippo?

**Chapter 4** : _Kagome and Shippo?_

* * *

 

Kagome yawned slightly as she made her way through the forest surrounding Edo. She was glad she was able to still go through the well. She really didn't know what she'd do without her lotions and hair stuff. She ran out quite a bit since she shared with both Rin and Sango during and after their baths. She also brought toys for Shippo and the kids in the village, along with coloring books; although this time she'd also brought a few flat canvas' and paints for the kids.

Humming as she walked down the hill towards Kaede's she noticed the older lady rushing about as cleaning the front porch and everything around her home. "Kaede?" She questioned what she was seeing. Usually the older woman never moved that quickly around her home. It always took her quite a bit to do simple things because of the arthritis, but now she was moving around like she was twenty. As Kaede went around the back of the house Shippo came out of the side of the house.

Looking up Shippo smiled happily. "Kagome!" He jumped up and she caught him in her arms.

"Are you up to any tricks Shippo?" She asked thinking it was him she'd seen. _Perhaps he's practicing his illusions._ She smiled as she looked down at the kit.

"Nope!" He smiled innocently.

"Really?" She inquired as she walked around the back of Kaede's home, but instead of finding Kaede she found Mushin.

"Mushin?" She inquired while holding Shippo.

Shippo frowned at her. "That's not Mushin," he looked back at the person in front of him. "it's Kiara!" The firecat mewed at him.

Kagome shook her head and looked at the firecat. What the heck is going on? She wondered silently as the firecat walked away. Turning Shippo in her arms she spoke. "Have you seen Kaede, Shippo?" She asked.

Shaking his head he answered."No."

"But she was here. I saw her." Kagome looked down at the kit.

"Kagome," he began. "Kaede's been at the next village all day." Kagome's eyes widened. "But I know what you're thinking. It wasn't me." He crossed his arms over his chest. "However weird things have been happening all week. Some of the farmers have been seeing things that aren't there or people are changing from male to female or to people who are no longer alive."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Like right now." He said. "You keep calling me Shippo. I'm Rin!"

Suddenly the illusion vanished and her kit turned into the little girl. "Rin!" She cried out in surprise.

The young girl laughed happily. "You see me now!"

"Yes, I do." Kagome smiled.

Rin suddenly got a very serious look. "I'm worried Lady Kagome." she stated sadly. "I don't know what to do or who to trust; because the person I'm talking to might not be the person I think I'm talking to." She paused and looked at Kagome in her eyes. "Does that make sense?"

Rin cocked her head at Kagome who sighed. "Sadly, it does." Kagome put the young girl back on the ground. Rin took Kagome's hand into her own. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out." As they came out from behind the hut the two girls spotted a worried looking Daiyoukai who stared at them with confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope everybody enjoyed this one. I'll be doing another soon.


	5. Sesshomaru, Rin and Kagome

**Chapter 5** :  _Sesshomaru, Rin and Kagome_

* * *

 

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru but could tell he was both agitated and confused because his aura was lashing outward. "Lord Sesshomaru." She greeted friendly.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at what was in front of him. His eyes were saying that the half breed and fox kit were standing in front of him, but his sense of smell was telling that Rin and....Kagome? _Is that her name?_ He wondered silently. Yes, he'd heard it yelled many times; though he mostly referred her as the Miko. Something was messing with his senses. Snarling, he closed his eyes to gain control of his anger. Opening them once more he smirked as he saw the illusion vanish and revealed the two whom he had thought they were.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned as she watched her lord regain control of himself. "Are you okay?" She asked as she cautiously approached him.

Looking down at the human girl he'd taken as his ward and now saw as his daughter. "Hnn..." He gave a slight inclination of his head. This gained a bright smiled from her.

Kagome sighed. "Lord Sesshomaru, something strange is going on. We're not sure exactly what's going on, but it's making people think they're going crazy."

"Hnn..." He hummed. "How long has this been going on?"

His eyes starred into Kagome's causing the young woman to blush. "Rin says it's been going on all week." She said quietly. "I've been visiting my family...they..um...live in another village, very far away."

 _Lie._ He thought as his nose scrunched up in disgust at the sour scent of the lie. "Do not lie Miko."

"I'm not lying." She defended. "I was with my family all week and when I returned Rin told me what's been happening."

 _Truth._ He frowned. _Then what was the lie?_ He thought as he watched Rin smile at him and nod in agreement to Kagome's statement. Her family. Her family doesn't live in a far away village. _Where does she hail from?_ "Where is your home Miko?"

Kagome blushed as she looked at Sesshomaru's beautiful golden amber eyes. "I...uh.."

"The truth." His eyes narrowed as he took a step towards her.

Rin ran in between them. "Mi'lord! Please don't force Lady Kagome to tell you this." She spun around and looked at Kagome. "What if it's a bad youkai doing this. "Your family would be in danger if their home was revealed."

Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru sighed at the intelligence his daughter was exhibiting. "You're right." Kagome said with a smile. Looking at Sesshomaru she spoke once more. "After we figure this out, I'll tell you my secret."

 _Truth._ He thought as he gave a nod. Her scent changed to a citrus scent with a hint of vanilla. It was pleasant. "Stay near me." He stated as he looked upon the village. Each person could be a potential enemy or a friend changed into an enemy due to an illusion. Both girls nodded as they followed the Western Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: okay, this is the last update for today.


	6. Inuyasha and Koga Pt. 2

**Chapter 6** :  _Inuyasha and Koga Pt. 2_

* * *

 

Koga walked through the forest looking for Inuyasha. _Why am I doing this again?_ He silently wondered as he jumped over a large fallen tree. _Because muttface is acting weird and Kagome would be sad if something happened to him._ He answered his own question. Sighing he spread his aura out to feel where the hanyou had gone and smirked as he sensed Inuyasha up ahead. Walking out from the forest tapestry he came to a gentle brook where he found the silver haired Inu looking down into the water. _Wonder why he's so depressed?_ He wondered as he approached Inuyasha from behind. "You know they say if you stare too long at yourself you'll end up looking like an old hag." He snickered.

Growling Inuyasha turned swiftly swiping at the wolf. Jumping back Koga closed his eyes as he laughed. When he opened them he found himself starring at voluptuous young Inu hanyou woman. Her breasts were huge and made Koga's mouth water. Her clothes clung to her curvaceous body and accented it nicely. And I thought only muttface wore that stupid firerat clothing. Ignoring his other senses that told him that his eyes were wrong in their assumption on what this person truly looked like he moved forward. "So what's a pretty girl like you doing out here being so depressed?"

The female hanyou's face contorted into one of confusion before it turned into an annoyed and angered expression. "Who are you calling a girl; bastard!" She snarled.

"Aw, that hurts puppy." Koga mocked being hurt before suddenly grabbing her and pulling her close to his chest.

"What the fuck!" The hanyou yelled as she tried to push against Koga's chest. "You fuckin' better let me go!" She snarled as her fists began to curl.

"Make me." He purred against one of her hanyou ears.

Suddenly a fist came flying across Koga's face. Hitting him right in the jaw and splitting his lip. Koga smirked. _This girls got fire._ He was about to approach the female once more when he heard a noise. Turning he spotted Ayume standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Koga!" She yelled at him. "What are you doing?"

"Gah!" He took several steps back. "Ayame."

"Ayame?" The young woman asked before looking at him confused.

The hanyou blinked and looked between the two before Ayume spoke. "Wait you think that I'm -" she began but paused before she smirked. "That's right." She stated. "What are you doing? You're suppose to be back home helping with the rebuilding of the tribe; not out here bothering-" she looked at the hanyou. "Any way, get back home now! Or else you'll never get laid again." She threatened.

"Heh, heh." He laughed nervously before nodding. "Are you-"

"I'll come home when I damn feel like it." She stated before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes my sweet..." He said as he took off quickly through the forest towards the eastern lands.

The hanyou turn towards it's new companion. "Gonna explain?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Keh." was the answer before sniffing the air. "Your scent says Miroku, but my eyes say Ayame."

The wolf girl looked down at herself and began to rub and grope her chest causing the hanyou's cheeks to flush. "Well I'm definitely not Ayume." The illusion vanished revealing the hentai monk smiling. "You're Inuyasha, though my eyes are saying you are a beautiful young woman. I know you're Inuyasha because of your aura."

The illusion vanished revealing the very male Inuyasha looking slightly annoyed. "What's going on?" He asked.

"I have no idea but whatever it is it's what's causing people in the village to question what they're actually seeing." Miroku looked off into the distance. "I sense a great power at work here, but I'm unable to discern where it's coming from."

"We need to gather the others." Inuyasha stated as he began to walk off.

Miroku stopped him by his staff shooting outward towards him. Inuyasha looked towards his friend. "Isn't Kagome suppose to arrive today?"

"Ah!" Inuyasha grabbed his hair on his head. "I forgot!"

"Hopefully she hasn't arrived yet." Miroku stated. "Otherwise she may become part of whatever is going on here." Inuyasha nodded. "We'll go to her first, then we'll gather the others. Together we'll figure this out." Miroku turned towards the way he'd come from the village.

Just then a thought hit Inuyasha as they walked towards the village. "So wolf boy thought I was-"

"A beautiful young hanyou woman." Koga smirked as he saw Inuyasha's blush.

"I'm **_so_** gonna tease him about this one day." He stated with an evil plan starting to form in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oh this was a fun one to write. Any other coupling idea's? Hehehe....reviews are most welcome!


	7. Enter Totosai

**Chapter 7** :  _Enter Totosai_

* * *

 

The wind began to pick up and with it the scents of the people of Edo. The scents were carried up the mountains near the volcanic planes. The old blacksmith named Totosai. Lifting his nose to the wind he scratched his chin as a scent he hadn't smelt sifted through his nostrils. Thinking back he started to chuckle. Calling Mou Mou he watched the three eyed beast look at him. Climbing on top of the beast he slapped its hind courtiers and took off into the sky laughing as he remembered the last time this scent was upon the wind. _Boy was Taisho angry once he knew who was behind this. Perhaps this is what Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru need to become allies towards one another._

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru caught Inuyasha's scent and with the two females walking behind him, he headed towards the hanyou his father had sired. Finding him wasn't a problem, talking to him was. Inuyasha was glaring at his brother with the monk standing at his side. "Kagome!" He yelled. "Let her go you bas-" he began but was interrupted as Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha, shut up and listen to him." She said this while crossing her arms over her chest.

"It astounds me art your stupidity hanyou." He growled. "It would seem strange things are afoot here at your village and instead of using your senses to find the culprit, you'd rather fight with this one."

Taken back by what Sesshomaru had said the hanyou stayed quiet. This allowed Miroku to speak. "Many odd things have been occurring Lord Sesshomaru. Why seconds ago I almost mistook your brother for a woman. He swore I looked like Ayame, a wolf girl that we know."

"As I said his stupidity for not using his basic instincts to discern the difference between sight and aura or scent." He growled slightly as he closed his eyes.

Just then out of the clouds Jaken came flying towards them on Ah and Un. The toad began yelling at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru! You should not be yelling at Inuyasha for something he has no training for. Why even your father had a hard time against this very thing and still won out against it!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at Jakens words. _Is he crazy or just wanting to sign his death certificate?_  She then paused in her thoughts and remembered what Sesshomaru had said about sensing with more than one thing. Pushing court her aura she found that the person was giving off a familiar old aura that she knew right away. _Totosai?_  She then giggled.

At this point, Kagome spotted a short and slightly rounded Totosai acting slightly drunk. He approached Inuyasha. Knowing this wasn't the real Totosai Kogome's giggles started to overcome her rational mind as she realised it was the Imp. Kagome double over in laughter and about to loose her balance, she reached up to clutch something turned out to be Sesshoumaru's sleeve. 

Inuyasha felt his anger boil over. "Stop fucking laughing us idiot!" He snarled at her. "Its not _that_ funny!"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh harder. Inuyasha being his normal idiotic self, Totosai appearing as Jaken and Jaken appearing as a rounded Totosai, it was almost too much for a girl to handle. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Rin looking slightly confused and concerned for her.

Totosai smirked as he realized his part in this game was over. "I believe you all have gone insane. I'll be off. Do try to find your sanity please."

"Wench, shut up!" the Imp yelled only to have a rock thrown at him and hit him squarely between the eyes.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's fur and then back at where Jaken laid unconscious and that was her limit as she fell on her butt clutching her belly as another fit of laughter raced out from between her pink lips

Sesshoumaru smirked at the situation. _Perhaps the Miko is more entertaining than this one first thought._  He thought as he looked down at the red faced raven haired woman and for the first time in years he felt mirth making its way up his throat; however it was squashed quickly as Totosai's words unravaeled in his mind. This had happened before with his father; but how did his father defeat it and who was responsible for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I would like to say a special thanks to JoLynn on Dokuga for giving me the idea for this chapter. Another one will be coming soon!


	8. Jaken's Stupidity

**Chapter 8** :  _Jaken's Stupidity_

* * *

 

Sesshomaru looked at the Miko as she finally gained her senses. "Are you finished Miko?" He asked her causing the young woman to look up at the daiyoukai.

 _Is it me, or has Sesshomaru become nicer since I saw him last?_  Her cheeks flushed slightly at this thought causing the Western Lord to raise an eyebrow at her. Gasping Kagome realized that she still had ahold of the sleeve of his haori. "Ah, yes. Apologies Sesshomaru."

He smirked. "Apologies are only warranted when needed. You have no need for them."

Rin smiled while Master Jaken couldn't believe the words spilling from his Lord's mouth. _How can he say this? She is touching his person! Nobody touches his Lordship; except for the Lady Mother and even she doesn't do it that often._  Jaken's eyes widened. _She must have him under a spell! Yes, that must be it! I must find a way to release my Lord from this Miko's grasp!_ He released a whimper. _But how?_  

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin began with a question. "Is it over?" 

Lifting his head to the sky he inhaled and sifted through the scents that were switching playing with his nose. _Whomever is doing this is a master at illusion._  He frowned as he suddenly sensed Jaken' s movements behind him. Turning his head he watched the Imp go to smack Kagome over the head. Using his superhuman speed he snatched the two headed staff, tore it from his hands and proceeded to hit Jaken multiple times over the head with his mokomoko. When he was through he released the staff that dropped next to the unconscious Imp.

Both Rin and Kagome covered their mouths to hide their laughter. Kagome had to turn from the daiyoukai, but her shaking form gave away to her laughter as her shoulders shook with the fierceness of it to the point her belly began to ache slightly. Rin was having the same problem while both monk and hanyou watched with shock written across their faces.

As for Sesshomaru, he felt slightly gleeful and triumphant for ridding himself of the annoying Imp, even if it was temporarily. Looking back to the sky he frowned as he saw a cloud appear and behind it the person he was expecting. He should've known she was apart of this. _Mother, what are you up to and what do you gain by doing this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Dun, Dun, Dunnnnn...... hehehe....


	9. InuKimi

**Chapter 9** :  _InuKimi_

* * *

 

InuKimi didn't get bored often, but when she did it was an annoyance. Spying on her son usually led to some entertainment, but lately her son was leading a boring life of nothing more that political debates with court counselors, acquiring lands, and boring peace talks with the other Lord's of the lands. She had seen the Eastern Wolf Prince Koga begin attending these meeting and she had thought that he'd begin a ruckus due to the Eastern lands not gaining enough lands in the war with Naraku, however he didn't even flinch when the east didn't receive anything. This made her annoyed. Then she found out why. It turned out her son had already given the wolf land to the north as a wedding gift when he had mated the Western Wolf girl Ayame, land that his father had given him when he'd defeated the Northern dragon clan. She was livid. Then she'd happened to be spying on him when the counsel demanded he'd find a mate by the winter solstice. That's when she decided to have fun at her son's expense.

She had then gone to the Kitsune of the West, the same one she'd used years ago to get Taisho to even look at her. The kitsune was good. Creating illusions that only lasted until the one tricked discovered the trickery. Her name was Noko. The hard part was finding the right girl to use as her distraction. Searching through her memory she'd remembered Rin. The child was too young to become the next Lady of the West; however as she spied on the girl she had discovered the human Kagome. She'd then sent the kitsune to study the young woman. Her report was....fascinating. She was a Miko of great power with healing abilities. She traveled through a strange well that was rumored to be a gateway to another world. Then when Sesshomaru was near her both would glow a glow that only trained and powerful kitsune' s could see. It was a glow of soulmates trying to piece each other together.

She was shocked to say the least. _So much like his father._  She remembered thinking.

Now in the present she was staring at her pool watching her son. Everything had occurred as planned, however the two people she was trying to push together didn't see to have a spark between then; that was until she saw the Miko laugh and Sesshomaru had a reaction to her, he smiled. It was so quick she almost thought she'd been seeing things; but it occurred again when he had defended her against his retainer.

 _Perhaps..._ She thought with a smirk as a new plan began to form in her mind.

* * *

 

Sesshomaru snarled as he felt the wind change. His mother's scent was everywhere. "Miko, do not move from this one's side."

Inuyasha growled as picked up the scent of an unknown scent of an unknown female Inu youkai. His back was against Miroku's, this indicated that he trusted the monk to have his back. It was then Miroku saw Sango with the children walking their way, but when she saw the way they were standing he knew she knew something bad was going on. Just then Kagome cried out as a whirlwind began to surround her and in a flash she was gone. Sesshomaru roared into the sky as his transformation took place. He jumped into the sky after Kagome without the knowledge as to why he was chasing after her.

* * *

 

When Kagome opened her eyes she was laying on a bed of silks and furs. Sitting up she looked around herself to find she was in a marble room. Large white columns were at the doorway with actual plant ivy climbing up them with pink and purple flowers blooming. The floors were black marble with white spots speckling them. Large decorative windows that went from the fifteen foot tall ceiling to the floor with painted scene on them. Large Inu' s adorned the walls. Across from her was an actual fireplace and in front of it was a silver haired woman with a crescent moon upon her forehead and markings under her eyes. She wore a blue sleeping yukata and a huge white fur wrapped around her shoulders. She was currently sipping from a tea cup.

"Good evening Miko." She said with a smile. "I have a challenge for you."

Kagome felt her heart leap as the woman stood up and approached her on the bed, the fur training after her. "What is it you want from me."

"Find my son, my true son and I'll approve of you." She said smiling, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Who is your son?" She asked as she felt the fur move against the skin on her ankle. Ignoring it she didn't allow this woman to intimidate her.

InuKimi smiled at this girl whom she liked already. "Why Lord Sesshomaru of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Another update! Only one chapter left. ^_^


	10. Sesshomaru and Kagome

**Chapter 10** :  _Sesshomaru and Kagome_

* * *

 

Sesshomaru entered into his mother's home without her leading him in. Her gates had been open, like she was expecting him. _Of course she is._ He thought as he walked through corridor after corridor. He was surprised to find each hall empty. Not a guard or servant in sight.

"Sesshomaru." A deep masculine voice spoke behind him.

Turning quickly his sword Bakusaiga pulled from it's sheath ready for a fight when he froze at the person in front of him. His eyes widened, but returned to normal. "You are dead." He stated as the illusion of his father stood before him smirking.

"Ah, but who am I really then?" asked the illusion.

He growled. He didn't have time for this. Who knew the horrors his mother was treating the young Miko to. Inhaling, he allowed the beings scent enter his nose. He smirked. "You are a Kitsune. Female. Old one."

The illusion vanished revealing a older greying fox with bright blue eyes. Her six grey tails twitched behind her. She wore a black kimono dress with a white obi. "Correct." She stated. "My name Noko. I'm the master of illusions. Your mother had me follow you to that village months ago." She paused as a knowing smiling spread across her face. "When I discovered the glow between you and the young woman name Kigome; I reported it to Lady Kimi. She's the one who asked me to do my tricks like I did to your father years ago."

He cocked his head. "Why?" He asked as he inhaled to find any lies but found none.

"Because the last time I saw a glow like that was between your father and his true soulmate; Lady Izayoi."

Sesshomaru was taken aback by this revelation. _The human was my fathers true soulmate?_

"Months before your father began seeing Izayoi, your mother had me following him. When he came across the human he found her and her village interesting and that was all. However I saw the glow between their souls and I told your mother what this meant. Weeks later she dissolved their mating contract and left him for her sky palace which was left to her by your grandfather." She sighed as she remembered what happened next. "She wanted him happy. So she devised a way for him to stay in that village. I created illusions that caused panic and he'd investigate them. It took me weeks to get him and Izayoi finally together, but once they shared their first kiss, their souls bound together."

He growled. "My father shouldn't have mated with her."

The fox shook her head. "He didn't fully." This caused the Western Lord to raise an eyebrow. "You see if he had Lord Inuyasha would have been born full blooded. He never marked her, therefore his youki never bound her life to his; which meant she had no youki in her when the child was created. They were only mated by human rights; not by youkai."

Sesshomaru never knew any of this. He turned away from the fox. _My soul is pulling me towards the priestess' because we're soulmates. If I bind her to me, our pups will be pure blooded._ He smiled. For months he'd felt the pull. Now he had no reason not to accept her as his mate. Turning he went to inquire where she was only for the fox to be gone.

* * *

 

Kagome looked at the older female. "Sesshomaru is your son?" The woman took a sip from her tea cup before giving her a nod. "But I was with him. Why did you grab me and not him?"

"This is my test for you girl." Kimi's eye narrowed at Kagome. "My son has come here looking for you; I'm letting you go so you can find him. However there are ten others who look like him in the palace. Find the real one and you'll find happiness. But find the fake and I'll gain your head." Kagome grabbed her neck at that. "Deal?"

Kagome stared wide eyed at the woman, fear perfuming the room causing the woman to smirk. Stomping down her fear she narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Fine." She spat as she got up out of the bed and gasped when she saw she was naked. "Where are my clothes!" She shrieked.

"You were dirty." Kimi stated with a smirk before nodding to the two layered thick clothed kimono laying next to the bed on the table. "Those are more suitable." with that she stood and left.

Kagome fumed at the gull of that woman. _I just bought those clothes!_ She snarled as she walked over to the table and began dressing. The first layer was white with sakura blossoms on the collar. The second layer was dark blue with white moon flowers in full bloom and tiny crescent moons on it's collar. The sleeves were thick and the width of them made them fall to her knees. She then put the white sash on around her waist. She was thankful that the woman had left her scrunchy hair tie in her hair. She then found a pair of blue slippers and put them on. Sighing she left the room.

Ten Sesshomaru's in the palace and only one was real. _How hard could this be?_ She wondered as she began to walk down the hall toward the eastern side of the palace. At the same moment the Western Lord was headed into the western section of the palace. Kagome froze as she felt youki slap against her reiki. Turning she spotted a young woman starring at her, her golden eyes spoke volumes; though her face was impassive. She was quite beautiful. At the same moment Sesshomaru was looking at a short raven haired male. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the male. Something about him seemed...familiar, but he turned his head away and continued to look for his Miko.

Kagome watched the young woman leave and frowned. Her aura had been muted. She hadn't been able to sense who that woman was. Sighing she continued on to the other side of the palace. What seemed like hours later she found herself outside and looking over a dojo. There wasn't anybody there, however she suddenly felt his aura. Turning around quickly she saw him starring at her. She about to approach him when she noticed his eyes. They weren't his normal golden amber color; instead they were an ugly merky brown. She took a step away from him; this caused him to raise an eyebrow and left his jaw in arrogance.

"What's wrong Miko?" He asked

"You're not Sesshomaru?" She stated. "You look like him, but I can see you're not him." Her eyes narrowed at the male.

"Hmm...you're a smart one." He said. "Then who am I?"

Kagome pushed her aura outwards and felt a familiar spark. "You're a fox." She chuckled. "I have a fox child and know what a fox aura feels like."

"Hmm..." The illusion lowed it's head and vanished revealing a tiny red fox with blue eyes and black fur around it's left eye. The female giggled. "Is your fox child nice?" She asked.

Kagome blinked. She honestly hadn't expected a fox kit. "He's very nice. Perhaps once I get out of here you can meet him." The child smiled as she watched Kagome leave to the balcony and head to another part of the palace.

One the western side of the palace Sesshomaru found the room Kagome had been in. Her clothes torn and half hazardly thrown to the side of the room. The bed had her scent all over it. He picked up one of the blankets and inhaled the sweet scent that screamed Kagome. Standing back up he threw the blanket back at left the room. He travel again, this time to the northern side. In front of him he spotted the you male walking.

Kagome suddenly had a feeling she was being followed. Turning around she saw the golden eyed girl. She'd come to a stop. The two stared at each other for a moment. "Are you a servant of the Lady here?"

Sesshomaru frowned at the boy. "This one is not her servant."

Kagome looked at the girl. "It's weird, I can usually sense peoples aura's; but yours is muted." She muttered softly.

Sesshomaru's face became unreadable once again. "The same could be said about you boy."

"B-Boy?" Kagome asked before she growled before crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm a woman." Her frown becoming a permanent fixture on her face.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow before smirking as he suddenly could smell his Miko's deadly scent when she'd become annoyed or angered. He called it deadly because of whoever angered her would surely feel her wrath. Inuyasha being pulled to the ground by his Kotodama was one instance appearing in his mind. Walking forward he suddenly grabbed the young man, a blush appearing on his face.

Kagome blushed furiously. _What's this girl doing?_ She thought when suddenly she was being kissed by the silver haired woman, however soon the petite figure became muscular and the softness became ruff. Kagome moaned as her senses were filled with a musky scent with a hint of vanilla and sakura blossoms mixed with it that she associated with Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru." She sighed his name as she felt herself drowning in his kisses and embrace.

In the distance InuKimi smirked. _Oh the things to come shall bring me entertainment for years to come._ She thought as she turned to leave the couple to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: hehehe....^_^....well this was fun to write. There will be a sequel posted once A Miko's Peace is done. I'm currently re-writing the first chapter. This story was originally posted on Dokuga back in 2016, but I decided to post it on here. Hope everybody enjoys it!


End file.
